A Quiet Morning
by DeuceKebabz
Summary: A short fic set in episode 3 the morning after the Blackwell break in. A morning and a memory. Pricefield friendship fluf. Oneshot.


**A Quiet Morning ( a Life is Strange Fan Fic: Pricefield Chloe x Max)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the game Life is Strange or anything involved with it.**  
 **Sorry for Poor Spelling/Grammar**  
 **Note: This is 1 of 2 Fictions I've written in over 3 years, so I maybe rusty. Apology.**

* * *

The sun beamed down on Max's face, warming her already warming mood. It was the morning after Max and Chloe's adventures in Blackwell's pool and now, besides the memory, the smell of chlorine is a faint, but happy reminder. A smile worked it's way forward followed by eyes opening; soon, Max was fully awake to enjoy the morning.

As she lay there, Max lightly stretched and yawned silently before turning her head left to gaze at her friend. Chloe was still asleep; silent breaths escaping her lips as her chest gently rose and fell. Max watched her friend with silent thoughts; She's so peaceful right now. It's nice. Max extended her hand, contemplating brushing Chloe's cheek lightly, before restraining herself, opting to reach over and puck up her camera.

A day isn't a day without a 'selfie,' but before Max took the shot, a quick stir of the bed resulted in a now wide-awake Chloe jumping into frame. Snap. She's such a dork. Max put the photo and the camera down before falling back on her friends bed. Max knew she needed to get up for class, but the temptation to stay behind and just lay there was too overwhelming... and there was no protest from Chloe. I love being here, but does Chloe really want me here?

As if she could read minds, Chloe turned her head towards her friend and smiled until Max did the same. She opened her mouth to speak, but as words fell short, Chloe reached for Max's hand before turning on her side to face her. In response, Max did the same, gripping her friend's hand with care and gazed back into two sea-blue oceans looking back at her. Max couldn't help, but wrinkle her brow slightly, wondering where her friend was thinking. Chloe smiled at Max before a light chuckle could escape her. Damn, it's freaky how she responds so perfectly... Well, how about this?

Unexpectedly, Max shuffled her body closer to her friend's, mere inches away, keeping her gaze and grip on her hand. Chloe's face flashed on expression that showed how taken-back she was. She watched Max come closer, practically resting her body as close as possible without contact. When she looked at her face, Max flashed another smile at her friend before closing her eyes and relaxing in the light.

Chloe starred at Max; eyes scanning every inch of her friends face looking at the change from the last time they did this. Five years ago, a week before Max left for Seattle, they were playing pirates at Chloe's and they took a quick break outside. William and Joyce were out for the moment leaving the girls by themselves for a bit. Chloe collapsed on the ground, taking deep breaths through laughter as the sun beat down on her face. Max rolled on her side and moved in close to her friend. Chloe looked at Max before smiling; she moved her arm under Max's head and had her head rest on Chloe's upper arm while Chloe's right hand reached for her hand. Max looked into her friends eyes, smiled brightly before closing her eyes and relaxing her head on Chloe's arm like she was a pillow. The memory faded away, bringing Chloe back to the present.

Thinking of them five years ago pained her as much as it did please her. Chloe loved having Max back, but the pain of losing her was still there, the thought that she got left behind was still there. It hurt knowing that that could happen again. Through all of the pain and joy she was feeling, there was one thing Chloe was certain of; Rachel and her weren't ever like this. This connection that Chloe had with Max was stronger then her connection with Rachel and always will be, no matter what that meant. No matter if Chloe and Max stayed friends or if they became more, what they was a world different from what was Chloe and Rachel's. This is now.

Chloe's hand felt cold as Max let go. Before Chloe could react, Max had wrapped her arms around her friends waist and pulled her own body closer to her friend. For the moment, Chloe was frozen, a feeling of bliss had washed over her unexpectedly. She decided in the moment that this was the best morning she had had in a long time.

Softly, Chloe pulled her right arm up and slid it gently under Max's head, like she used too a long time ago. Max lifted her head and rested it back down on her friend's arm. Chloe wrapped her arms around 'her' Max and held her there softly. Their breathe slowed down, their eyes closed and they drifted into a light sleep before the world called upon them yet again.

-END-

 **Author's Notes:**  
 **I just wanted to make something sweet and simple that didn't involve any heavy Pricefield romance. Just a simple moment in the game that I thought was beautiful, I wanted to make a more intimate friendship out of it.**


End file.
